


if I lay here

by alldaydream



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling, Early Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Sleepy bois, but patrick brewer makes it okay, david rose is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream
Summary: David accidentally falls asleep in Patrick's bed for the first time and does not panic about it. Much.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 74
Kudos: 333





	if I lay here

**Author's Note:**

> grapehyasynth and I were talking a couple of weeks ago about David sleeping over Patrick's for the first time and freaking out about it and Patrick being a sleepy boi and being like David come back to bed I would like to cuddle under your neck and I began to write this and then forgot about it until I went through my wip folder yesterday and found this and although I have other fics that are in desperate need of work, I just needed one thing to finish to keep me sane and motivated and this one just wrote itself thank god enjoy lol

David knows he isn’t in his bed at the motel the moment he feels himself jerk awake. He’s way too comfortable, and way too warm, and there’s a steady weight on his arm that is cuddled too close to be a sordid random like the ones he’s picked up in the past after one of his raucous escapades. 

No, David is fully aware that the person that is currently attached to his side is his business partner and that’s when the panic begins to settle in his bones. 

He’s done this one too many times to know that this is a big _no_. Sleeping over at the residence of the person you’re seeing is deeply incorrect and he’s been thrown out of enough apartments, houses and Tuscan villas to know it’s better that he sneak away now before Patrick wakes up and asks him to leave. He’s not ready to associate that kind of staggering humiliation to Patrick just yet. 

And it’s not like they did anything sexy or something that required much exertion to warrant him passing out like some kind of Victorian maiden after a grueling day of societal engagements. No, he’s in this unfortunate predicament because of his inability to say no to a second serving of Ray’s chicken piccata followed by some coffee gelato and Patrick’s insistence of watching _Sleepless in Seattle_ in this very bed. So, it’s not his fault, it’s Patrick’s. 

It’s also not his fault Patrick decided to rake his fingers through David’s hair which may or may not have made him purr like some kind of forlorn, discarded street cat. Which only makes the situation worse because it’s one thing to be caught in the bed of your infatuate, it’s another to be caught in bed with _flat hair._

It’s Patrick’s fault. Not that he’ll consider that as he wakes up with horror to find David still in his bed. 

So. He has to leave _now_.

But there’s an unfortunate obstacle in the form of Patrick’s arm curved around his waist. And in any other circumstance, Patrick’s arm is absolutely not a problem because the defined muscle of his forearm is absolutely lovely to look at, which leads down to his strong hands, thick fingers that David is now very well acquainted with. But right now it’s a nuisance because it’s in the way of his ability to extract himself from this dire situation.

He also doesn’t know where his sweater is, realizing he’s just in his undershirt. He doesn’t remember when he took it off, but he knows he can’t risk trying to look for it, knowing that time is not on his side when it comes to making his getaway and prepares himself to never see favorite Dsquared2 crewneck again. 

Patrick begins to move in his sleep a little, David tensing up, hoping he settles back down. Patrick begins to move the arm that’s wrapped up around David and for a moment he thinks the universe will be kind to him and Patrick will move it completely off him so that he can slide out of the bed, but when has the universe ever been kind to him? No, Patrick’s arm ends up pulling David even closer to him, coiling even tighter around him to the point where Patrick’s nose is now pressed into the back of David’s neck. He snuffles around a bit, his very nice lips smacking together before his body goes back to being completely lax, his warm breath tickling his skin. 

David lies there for a moment, formulating his exit strategy, staring hard at one of the extra pillows on the bed and trying to figure out how to smoothly swap his body with it when a sleepy voice murmurs, “I can hear you thinking.”

David freezes, a chill running down his body. “Um, go back to sleep, you’re dreaming?”

“Am I?” Patrick says, sighing into the back of David’s neck. “This is a great dream.”

“Mhm, it is, so maybe I should just leave you to enjoy it,” David says, beginning to wiggle out of bed. 

“What?” Patrick says confused, his arms loosening from around David’s body. And there's relief in finally being free, but it only lasts for a moment before he begins to miss the feel of Patrick’s strong embrace. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” David says, standing up, not looking at Patrick because he’s afraid of what he’ll see. “I don’t want to interrupt your sleep.”

“Interrupt my sleep? David, what are you talking about,” Patrick says sitting up in bed, trying the blink away the sleep in his eyes. “We were sleeping just fine.”

“I mean, neither of us meant to fall asleep, not that it could have been avoided after that feast with Ray, but there’s still enough time for you to get enough sleep to open the store-”

“-For _us_ to open the store,” Patrick says with that stupid upside down smile that David can’t stand because of how much it infuriates and delights him. 

“-And if I keep at a steady pace, I can make it back to the motel in five minutes. Although I might be motivated to make it in three if I encounter one of those demonic vermin with the wings-”

“-Moths can’t actually hurt you, David-”

“-It’ll take me at least an hour to fall back asleep because Alexis snores with a weird, high pitched frequency that can call any dog back home to the farm, but an extra cup of coffee tomorrow will remedy that-”

“-David,” Patrick says and he’s suddenly standing in front of him with his strong hands on his shoulders. He has a bit of a cowlick, his shirt is very rumpled and his eyes are a little crusty, but fuck if he isn’t beautiful. 

“You are not walking back to the motel. It is,” Patrick says looking behind him at the alarm clock on his desk. “1:37 in the morning. I can guarantee you all the moths have awoken from their slumber and are now running amok all over town as if it’s the roaring 20s and prohibition has ended.”

David knows Patrick is just fucking with him because that’s just what Patrick does because he’s a miscreant, but that still doesn’t stop the full body shiver that races down his body. 

“Okay, well then I’m sure Stevie won’t mind if I just give her a call and a pallet of wine,” David says with a wince. 

“David, I only see two options here. Either you come back to bed or I drive you back to the motel if you’re that uncomfortable sleeping over,” Patrick says moving away from David which does not feel good. And Patrick just looks at him, waiting for David to make a decision, all patience and understanding and fuck why does he have to look like that?

David pulls at his fingers and tilts his head up while squeezing his eyes. “It’s not that _I’m_ uncomfortable.”

“Then what is it?” Patrick asks, tilting his head like an otter.

David makes a noise in the back of his throat and shakes out his hands a little and turns away so Patrick can’t see his face. “I’m worried that _you’re_ uncomfortable,” he says, awkwardly clearing his throat. 

“I’m what?” Patrick asks, sounding more awake and much more alert. “David, do I at all look uncomfortable?”

“Well the quality of the polyblend in your shirt is probably comparable to sandpaper,” David says and Patrick keeps giving him that upside down smile which he needs to stop doing if David wants any chance of keeping it together. “I’m usually pretty good at making a graceful exit without getting caught,” he adds, tugging down his shirt.

“Scaled down a couple of fire escapes have you?” Patrick says as if it’s a joke. 

“Only two, one of which was Adrien Brody’s after a particularly lively night with his assistant. Usually I’m able to just walk out the front door with a sliver of dignity,” David replies honestly.

Patrick’s face softens like it sometimes does when David mentions something about his past, as if he’s unpacking what David just said like it’s important. And that’s, well, that’s a lot.

“David,” Patrick says softly. “I promise you I was sleeping just fine. Better than I have in a long time in fact.”

David squeezes his lips together hard and tries to focus on the space between Patrick’s eyebrows to avoid his eyes, but it’s not effective because now all David can think about is kissing that small patch of skin. 

“I only began to wake up when I felt that you were uncomfortable, which again, if you really want me to take you back to the motel, I will,” Patrick says seriously, as if he really doesn’t mind driving David back home in the dead of night just because David asked him to. Which is absolutely not the case. 

David crosses his arms and tilts his head up and counts to three in his head before he murmurs, “I want to stay.”

“What was that?” Patrick asks, tilting his head towards him as if he didn’t hear David because once again he’s the fucking worst. 

David clears his throat and mutters just a little bit louder, “I would like to stay over. If that’s okay,” David finishes unsurely because he’s still not convinced that Patrick actually wants him to stay.

And the smile that Patrick gives him is really unfair and should come with a warning because it catches him off guard. Which is why he doesn’t notice Patrick taking his hand to lead them back to bed, tucking his head underneath David’s chin, wiggling his body on David's chest like some kind of imprinted duck. 

“Where is my sweater by the way? I don’t remember taking it off,” David asks, stroking Patrick’s back. 

“It’s on the chair by the door,” Patrick replies. “You fell asleep during the middle of the movie and started to tug on it while the credits were rolling. I helped you take it off while you were still sleeping.”

“Oh,” David says, stalling his movements, his eyes swinging to said chair, his beloved sweater folded neatly on top. “So, you really didn’t mind that I fell asleep?”

“No,” Patrick says into the crook of his neck. “I really don’t mind, David.”

Oh, okay. 

David tentatively wraps his arms around Patrick, tightening his grip when he feels Patrick sigh out against his jaw, closing his eyes and letting himself settle down into the bed.

A few seconds of quiet tick by before David says softly, “Um, so about opening the store together-”

“I will drop you off at the motel on the way to work and will see you at 10,” Patrick replies easily and David squeezes his eyes shut tightly and drops a kiss onto the top of Patrick’s head. 

“Goodnight David,” Patrick whispers out. 

“Goodnight,” David whispers back and lets himself drift off. 

***

David wakes up to a cat purring. He can hear it, but he can also feel the vibrations against his neck and he wonders if it’s animal cruelty to throw whatever it is that is currently attacking his neck with...kisses?

David recalibrates and forces his mind to grasp onto consciousness so that he can figure out what it is that’s going on under his neck right now. 

It’s the morning he notes, taking in the light streaming through the window that is very not the one from the motel. The bed is also significantly more comfortable and there’s a warm weight on his chest and he slowly realizes that the cat that is still purring is actually his business partner. 

Because he slept over last night. Because he wanted to. Because Patrick wanted him to.

Patrick nuzzles into David’s neck, pressing light kisses onto any patch of skin his lips can reach. For a moment David wonders if Patrick is tugging at the neckline of David’s shirt to reach more skin and knows that it should bother him. 

But it doesn’t and that in and of itself is a lot to process. 

Patrick continues what can only be described as an attempt at recording the topography of David’s neck and David lets him because it feels nice and he feels warm and fond and wonders if they can just lay here all day. 

David lets himself slip back into sleep, letting go of everything except for the feel of Patrick’s gentle caresses, when something from beside him begins to blare loudly, jolting him back awake. 

A hand shoots out and fumbles around before grabbing onto the offending object, Patrick’s phone it seems, and is quickly shut off, plunging the room back into silence. 

Patrick drops the phone onto the ground and curls himself back around David, burrowing back into David with a sigh. 

David looks down at the top of Patrick’s head curiously, having expected him to bolt up out of bed. 

“Patrick?” David whispers. “Shouldn’t we get up?”

“Five more minutes,” he mumbles out sleepily. “M’comfy.”

David bites his lips and nods his head. “Okay,” he whispers. “Five more minutes,” and lets Patrick sleep. 

They can both open at 10 today.


End file.
